Place
by Cielo-negro
Summary: Enma decided to teach Tsuna where he belongs. There was no excuse for him to mention them, the Vongola, at all. EnmaTsuna, done for the KHR kink meme.


Tsuna wondered how he ended in such a situation. After all, it seemed so unlikely that Enma, the sweet boy who wanted to escape this mafia world, would be like this.

Before, Tsuna was exchanging pleasantries with the other boy in his messy room, talking about his guardians until the Shimon's gaze landed on him and something, a little voice inside his head, warned him to get-

"Will you shut up about them?"

The Vongola heir didn't expect that. Nor did he foresee that predatory look which rivaled Hibari's.

"What's wro-"

"You know, Vongola Tenth, it's quite unnerving when you keep on talking about what they did. So just do as I say, ok?"

It wasn't really a question, the brunette noted; it was an order. He was about to nod when that little voice in the back of his head said, 'Do what? He clearly doesn't mean to just shut up. He wants something else. Don't give it to him,' but at the same time another voice kept muttering, 'Agree, for your own good, agree.'

He did.

Enma smirked. He prowled closer to him and Tsuna could only step back, wishing to keep the distance-because something was so wrong- but he only met the wall, trapped between his bed, his desk and the Shimon.

Tsuna opened his mouth to inquire as to why the other was acting like this only to quickly close his lips shut when the other's hand met the wall, harshly, besides his left ear. The other arm lazily made its way up and the thumb and pointer finger slowly wrapped themselves around his jaw while the others found a resting spot on his neck. And here Tsuna thought that they left the whole family business behind.

"Good."

Enma leaned down and captured the brunette's lips with his. The Sky ring's holder could only stare in befuddlement until the whole thing just clicked. His arms, which were heavy as lead for some reason, took most of the boy's will power to move and even more to push against the other's chest, because this was wrong and he loved Kyoko and he-

He heard growl before he felt Enma grip the obstructing limbs with a hand and pinned them on the wall, above his head.

"Didn't you agree to do everything that I said?"

Tsuna wanted to reply, 'You didn't say anything of this type of deed and this is wrong,' but then he noticed that it wasn't really. Enma was a nice boy and he wouldn't be that bad to be with, plus he felt his crush on Kyoko dying away. The only thing was that they were boys. Even that wasn't really wrong now. And... he wanted Enma to trust him, to let him in.

They exchanged stares, "Yeah."

Again, they kissed, and Tsuna hesitantly responded. He felt the grip on his hands weaken, however, the smallest movement against the restrains would make them tighten. He gave up, Enma would get tired of holding them up anyways.

The brunette was brought out of his reveries by the movement of lips. The first kiss was just a light pressure, and this one started out that way too. Enma's lips massaged his with strength that he didn't know belonged in a kiss. The hand on his jaw and neck pressed on his cheeks, forcing his jaw to open as a -oh God, this was not happening-tongue entered his mouth.

"Hmp-"

The lips became bruising and the he could feel himself get lightheaded by the lack of oxygen and his vision blurred a little - then he remembered to just _breathe_.

He regained his senses, realizing that the wind he felt on his face was Enma's breath, that the fingers left his jaw to massage his neck, though a bit not too kindly. Tsuna, attempting to get into a more comfortable position, wriggled his hips only to feel some sweet, sweet friction. He could have sworn that one of them moaned but he couldn't tell for the vibrations of said noise got lost between their mouths and their tongues and their chest.

The tongue in his mouth retreated and he was about to follow it until he felt teeth sink into his lower lip and the other suck on that abuse lip. It hurt but felt good, surprisingly good. And he heard a sigh, this time sure that it was his.

The hand let go of his hands and, little by little, it caressed his back, up and down, up and down and under his vest. He felt the hand draw strange patterns on the small of his back ever so slowly. Tsuna was lost, all this was foreign to him and he couldn't help himself but to hold unto the Shimon boss as he arched into the other's body, feeling that friction again, moaning.

The teeth on his lips let go of the lower lip as their lower half met to let out a groan. The boys _felt_ the other's noise, the vibration adding to the whole sensation more than the sound.

Enma stepped back as Tsuna regained his breath. His hand under the vest hooked under the garment as it stroked the other's back, pulling the vest up. Tsuna unwrapped his arms from Enma as the other removed the piece of clothing.

As soon as it was out of the way, their lips met once again, desperately, and the brunette's fingers started undoing the redhead's jacket. Their tongues were dancing once again, harshly, until Enma pulled out to breathe and attacked again. They were fighting in their own way. They weren't Shimon Tenth and Vongola Tenth.

They were Sawada Tsunayoshi and Enma Kozato. Two teenage boys who understood the other's predicament for they knew it all to well.

Tsunayoshi finished removing his friend's-boyfriend's?- jacket as the other removed his tie and started on the buttons of his shirt, the layers separating them being removed one by one.

Once unbuttoned, one of the redhead's arms snaked around the other's waist, the other hand fondled his stomach till it found one of the other's nipples. It pinched it, caressed it and Enma felt as if he were playing en instrument with all the noises Tsuna was making.

Feeling as if he was losing, which he did much to his dismay, Tsuna broke the kiss and pulled Enma's sweatshirt over his head. This time, however, the redhead's lips targeted his neck, the first bite being light, barely felt. He yelped as the second one was harsher, marking and almost breaking the skin.

"Enma, what-"

He was cut off as the hand on his waist traveled south and fondled for a few minutes with his-_oh God, is this really happening_- manhood. Tsuna pulled Enma's head by the hair to an open-mouth kiss to silence himself, or at least try.

Tsuna opened his eyes-when did he close them anyways?- to Enma's frown.

"Clearly, we are still wearing way too much. Don't you agree, Tsuna?" said the redhead after he separated his lips from the other's.

Just as Tsuna nodded, the hand on his crotch pried opened his belt and, before it continued farther, Enma ordered,

"Return the favour."

He complied, prying the belt off its loops clumsily, there wasn't enough space between their bodies, and started on the buttons. His own pants were now pooled around his feet and were soon joined by Enma's.

He was twirled to the left and thrown on his bed and _since when did Enma act like this_ and why is he _smirking_? His side pulsed with pain and he descried scratches on the place where the redhead's finger were and wondered how it happened. Craning forward to inspect the scratches, he felt the finger shaped bruise on his neck pain.

Disgruntled by the lack of attention, Enma plopped himself down on the other's lap, summoning that now almost familiar friction between them. One of his hands propped his weight up as the other pushed the, now below him, boy onto the bed.

Tsuna, not liking the fact that he was being dominated by a guy, kicked his legs and moved his hips- again that friction appeared, and he sighed in pleasure- to switch their position only to be straddled and held to the bed with more force.

"Know your place." 'Under me, so I can have you in my sight and protect you. The Vongola will break you.' The last part was, of course, announced in his head.

Enma leaned forward, giving his attention to the other's chest. He roughly bit and sucked his way to the other's nipple, occupying the other one with his hand. As he sank his teeth on the flesh, the straddled boy arched his back at the pleasurable _pain_ -and how could it be pleasurable when it's pain?- as he yelped. His cry was returned by a moan because of the sudden friction and, _God_, the vibrations felt so good on his abused nipple and they were still wearing too much. He couldn't think-

"Off. Take it off."

He could hardly believe that that hoarse voice was his, that he was panting and that he was just basically _ordering_ more.

"Sure."

The weight on his lap left as the other took off what was still on him - the boxer and his socks- and Tsuna's mind was too muddled for him too move. He heard a sigh and some word -'innocent' perhaps?- being muttered when he felt a bite on his thigh.

He propped himself up with a shocked expression to see Enma making his was down his leg, leaving so many bites and scratches behind and _how was he supposed to explain them_?

When Enma got to his ankle, he sank his teeth into it strongly enough to break the skin and his hand holding the limb up took the sock off none too gently. Enma let go of the ankle and attacked the other leg, giving it the same treatment- "Well, don't I have to be _fair?_"- the boy could only stare dumbfounded as the blood pearled on the bite marks.

The hands- when were there two on him?- hooked on the hem of his boxers.

"Remember what you said," the voice mentioned.

Enma was back up and showering his lips with kisses and Tsuna's hand skitter along the other's side up to his head, one taking hold of the hair and the other wrapping itself affectionately around the neck, pulling closer without caring for the crushing weight on his lungs. He wouldn't have been able to breathe properly either way.

The redhead pulled apart their mouths only to replace his lips with fingers.

Now, Tsuna wasn't so oblivious. He knows how people from different or same gender have sex -he has been on the internet before- so he couldn't stop that familiar feeling of apprehension crawl up and encase his heart in a small cage. It was going to hurt more than those pornos make you think at first but if he didn't suck it would hurt even more and he just had enough of the pain. Besides, it would be better for Enma. Tsuna didn't want to hurt him anymore.

As the boy coated his fingers with saliva, Enma attacked the still pale skin with his teeth- he would mark and _then_ those guardians, the Vongola, everyone will know who Tsuna belongs to. They would be out of the way. He sometimes lost control of the strength with which he bit the other so sometimes he would bleed, but it was ok. Those marks just will stay longer. And that was _good_.

One hand's fingers scratched the other's skin and some marks look awfully as if they spelled '_Enma_' on his skin. The other hand gripped the other with bruising force and Tsuna was really going to have trouble explaining all of this.

The fingers in his mouth were pulled out and they left a cold trail on his chest all the way to his back and that entrance and- he bit on his lower lip to keep himself from yelling, or screaming, or just saying something.

When the second finger was added, he made a choking sound in the back of his throat and that was not acceptable to Enma. He dragged the other's face towards his and distracted him from the fingers with kisses and bites. He sat up, hauling the other up with him, and used the hand that was propping him up to fondle with the other's nipples, more noises flowing from the other's mouth.

He finally inserted the third finger and Tsuna moaned in pain, a few tear drops falling from his clenched eye lids. He kissed the tears off and continued distracting the brunette with his bites, kisses and caresses.

Soon enough, he felt that the other was stretched enough, he removed his fingers from inside the Vongola as he pushed him back down onto the bed. He took hold of one of the other's leg and placed it on his shoulder while positioning himself in front of the stretched entrance.

He thrusted in quickly, Tsuna cried out only stopping himself by biting down on his abused lower lip. Panting, the redhead in place until the other accustomed himself to the intruding member.

"Y-you can move."

Enma nodded, testing the brunette by slowly moving his hips. He sighed in bliss as he picked up in pace as the other gave no complains. Without waiting for approval, he leaned forwards, forcing Tsuna to curl onto himself as he took hold of the other leg and pushing other's knees to his shoulders with his own. As he thrusted in this new position, Tsuna's eyes snapped open and his lips parted in a loud moan.

The redhead smirked at his own handiwork and thrusted in with animalistic need. He bit whatever he could reach of the thighs of the boy below him again, purposely making him bleed, the iron taste of blood only alluring him and fueling the beast that he was now. Tsuna, who kept letting out staccato moans since they started this new position, started pushing his hips upwards to meet Enma's tempo, making him go in deeper.

As he closed towards his own climax, Enma managed to fit a hand between their bodies to pump Tsuna's manhood. He bit and sucked madly on whichever part of the skin he could put his mouth on.

The brunette yelled out the other's name as he orgasmed, his fingers clutching on the other's hair and back of neck, their stomach dirtied, and him clenching around Enma's erection. The redhead didn't last long by lack of experience and moaned out as he came.

Enma collapsed on the boy's body, both their breathing laboured. They moved on their side, a mess of tangled limbs on top of stained with bodily fluids bedsheets.

Wrote this for the KHR kink meme a while ago. I'm posting this here because there should be more EnmaTsuna because I love that pairing. I'm too lazy to modify it to make it better other than making sure to remove typos, so here you go~


End file.
